1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic data processing equipment capable of processing data expressed in different radices or units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the conventional electronic data processing equipment such as electronic computers, prior to arithmetic operation between numerical data in different radices or units they must be converted into a common radix or unit in representation. For instance, time is expressed in hour, minute and second units so that the arithmetic operations between two time data per se cannot be executed as can be with the case of decimal numbers. That is, they must be converted to have a common radix such as second or minute. Furthermore it is often required to express the result in the original radix or unit; that is, in hour, minute and second units. In other words, the result must be converted to be expressed in hour, minute and second units or decimal unit.